Leben der Verluste
by GoldFeder
Summary: Im Grunde das Leben von Remus Lupin. Es beginnt mit dem Biss und mal sehen, wie es sich entwickelt :  Ich halte mich dabei eng an das Buch.


Ein Schrei gellte durch die Nacht. Jemand schrie, als ob er Höllenqualen erlitt, ohne dass es jemand bemerkte. Wie konnte dies sein?

Das einzige Haus im Umfeld gehörte den Eltern des kleinen Jungen, dessen Lungen die Schreie entstammten. Diese schliefen felsenfest, während ihr Sohn um sein Leben kämpfte.

Der Himmel birgt Geheimnisse, die wir Menschen niemals werden entschlüsseln können. Remus Lupin wusste nicht viel von Astronomie, da er doch erst fünf Jahre alt war, doch der Himmel und die Dunkelheit faszinierten ihn. Oft saß er am Fenster und beobachtete den Mond, wenn er am schönsten war: In der Nacht eines Vollmonds.

Die Menschen lobten den Jungen, der viel zu intelligent und viel zu erwachsen war für sein Alter. Dabei vergaßen sie, dass er doch noch ein Kind war, und hatten niemals erwartet, dass er etwas so Dummes tun würde.

In dieser Nacht, es war ein Vollmond, hatte Remus Lupin sich hinaus in den Wald geschlichen, der am Haus der Lupins grenzte, um dem Himmel ein Stück näher zu kommen und die kühle Luft an seiner Haut zu spüren.

Schon die ganze Zeit hatte er sich beobachtet gefühlt, doch nicht darauf geachtet. Immer wieder waren kleine Äste hinter ihm gebrochen, doch Remus hatte sich nicht aus der Ruhe bringen lassen. Dann ein Knurren. Ein Schauer lief Remus über den Rücken. Er bekam es nun doch mit der Angst zutun und machte sofort kehrt. Es wurde zwar ruhiger, doch genau diese Geräuschlosigkeit war es, die Remus' Angst verstärkte. Nach einiger Zeit begann er zu rennen. Es schien viel kälter geworden zu sein. Und plötzlich sprang etwas sehr Großes aus dem Gebüsch vor Remus.

Das nächste was er spürte war ein enormes Gewicht auf seiner Brust, scharfe Zähne, die sich in sein Fleisch rammten und stechender Schmerz. Sein Schreien nütze nichts, sein eigenes Blut spritzte in seine Augen, sodass er nicht sehen konnte, was ihn angriff, bevor alles um ihn herum schwarz wurde...

"Wie schlimm ist es?"

"Er hat ein paar sehr schwere Verletzungen -"

"Das weiß ich auch!"

"Tut mir Leid, Madam, aber -"

"Sagen sie es mir! Er ist mein Sohn!"

"Gleich bekommen wir die Ergebnisse. Dann wissen wir, was ihn angegriffen hat."

Der Klang der Stimme seiner Mutter veranlasste Remus dazu, seine Augen zu öffnen. Es brauchte einige Zeit, bis er seine Umgebung klar erkennen konnte. Er sah sich um.

Remus lag in einem weichen Bett, der Raum war vollkommen weiß gestrichen. Ein Fenster an der Wand ließ einen Strahl hellgelben Lichtes ins Zimmer, dass Remus direkt ins Auge blendete. Er wollte seine Augen mit der Hand vor dem Licht schützen, als er bemerkte, dass sie verbunden war. Der Junge erschrak. Was war geschehen? Remus schlug die Bettdecke zurück und sah an sich hinunter. Sein Körper war übersät von Pflastern und Verbänden. Remus versuchte, sich aufzusetzen, sackte jedoch vor Schmerz wimmernd wieder in sich zusammen. Er rieb sich den schmerzenden Kopf und blickte dabei auf ein Etikett auf dem Bettlaken. St. M. Und da wurde es ihm klar. Dies musste das St. Mungo's sein. Doch wieso war er hier?

Mühevoll versuchte Remus, sich an die letzte Nacht zu erinnern. Etwas Haariges hatte ihn angesprungen, das war ihm klar. Doch was danach passiert war, wusste er nicht.

Einige Minuten saß er da, ohne ein einziges Geräusch zu hören, dann überkam ihn die Angst. Wo waren seine Eltern? Wieso waren sie nicht hier? Sie ließen ihn allein. Genau wie am Tag zuvor, er hatte geschrien, doch sie waren nicht gekommen. Das kannte er, seit er kein Baby mehr war. Schrei, und niemand wird dir Aufmerksamkeit schenken.

Dumpfe, immer lauter werdende Stimmen ertönten. Die Tür wurde aufgeschlagen, herein trat Remus' völlig aufgelöste Mutter, hinter ihr sein Vater.

"-ndlich wach!", sagte gerade seine Mutter erfreut.

"Mum!",rief Remus, erleichtert, nicht mehr allein zu sein und streckte seine Arme nach ihr aus.

Sie kam auf ihn zu und umarmte ihn stürmisch. Remus bemerkte, dass sie weinte. Und als er sah, dass sogar sein Vater, der sonst immer die Fassung behielt, sehr angespannt wirkte und vom Bett Abstand hielt, war ihm klar, dass etwas Schlimmes passiert sein musste. Er ließ seine Mutter los und runzelte die Stirn, wie er es immer tat, um ernst genommen zu werden.

"Was?",fragte er seine Eltern. Er sprach nicht gerne, und wenn es sein musste, nur wenig.

"Oh Remus",schniefte seine Mutter. "Warum bist du nur in diesen Wald gegangen?"

Schuldbewusst senke der Junge den Kopf.

"Du wurdest angegriffen",sprach seine Mutter weiter, ihre Stimme voll Anspannung. "Du musst stark sein, Remus. Was immer du tust, was immer andere Leute dir antun wollen, bleib stark!"

"Okay",antwortete Remus schlicht, obwohl er keine Ahnung hatte, was seine Mutter meinte.

"Junge",begann nun zum ersten Mal sein Vater zu sprechen, in einer Stimme, die bisher immer Unheil bedeutet hatte. "Du wurdest von einem Werwolf gebissen."

Remus sah zu ihm auf. Er wusste, was Werwölfe waren. Sein Vater brach oft auf, um sie zu jagen und sie töteten Leute zum Spaß.

"Und?",fragte er.

"Und das heißt", antwortete sein Vater, "dass du auch ein Werwolf bist."

Das war typisch für John Lupin, immer direkt vorraus. Remus öffnete den Mund. Er konnte kein Werwolf sein, schließlich war er nicht so haarig und hatte keine Schnauze und wollte keine Menschen töten!

Seine Mutter brach nun entgültig in Tränen aus.

"Mum",flüsterte Remus, entsetzt über ihre Reaktion. Sie reagierte nicht.

"Dad",versuchte es Remus. "Ich bin kein Werwolf", sagte er voller Überzeugung. "Ich bin kein Werwolf."

Eine Woche später lag Remus immer noch alleine in einem Zimmer auf der geschlossenen Station. Er fühlte sich eingesperrt, außerdem fühlte er sich vernachlässigt, obwohl seine Mutter in jeden Tag besuchte, ließ sein Vater sich nie blicken. Und warum konnte Remus niemand erklären, was los war? Diese Ungewissheit machte ihn fertig, er lag krank und verletzt in einem Bett und wusste nicht, wieso. Alles tat ihm weh. Remus' Wunden hatten sich noch nicht wieder geschlossen. Doch er spürte, wie sich etwas in seinem Körper ausbreitete, etwas, was er nicht beschreiben konnte. Es waren keine Bakterien, es war auch nichts anderes Materielles. Es war mehr wie ein Gefühl, dass er vorher nicht gekannt hatte, das ihn aus seinem Kopf verdrängen wollte und seinen Körper übernehmen wollte.

Oft kamen Heilerinnen zu Remus, um ihm etwas zu Essen zu bringen, die entweder mitleidig, oder, was er nicht verstehen konnte, angeekelt aussahen. Er war auf Grund seiner guten Erziehung immer freundlich zu ihnen, obwohl sie betont Abstand hielten und sie eigentlich gar nicht leiden konnte. Doch mit einer dieser Frauen verstand er sich besonders gut. Sie behandelte ihn wie einen ganz normalen Jungen. Sie war noch jung und bei Muggeln aufgewachsen, bevor sie ihren Brief von Hogwarts bekommen hatte.

Wie immer, wenn sie Dienst hatte, brachte sie Remus sein Essen und strich ihm liebevoll über den Kopf. Als Remus nichts anrührte, setzte sie sich an den Rand des Bettes und frage:"Remus, was hast du?"

Remus schwieg, dann sagte er:"Ich verstehe das alles nicht."

Die Medihexe seufzte. "Du bist noch jung",sagte sie. "Aber ich fürchte, ganz verstehen wirst du es nie."

Remus nahm das Tablett mit dem Essen und stellte es auf den Boden, damit er sich aufsetzen konnte."Erkläre es mir."

Die Heilerin schloss kurz die Augen, bevor sie begann, zu sprechen. "Du weißt, was Werwölfe sind?"

"Ja."

"Du kennst also all die Geschichten?"

"Ja."

"Dann vergiss das alles."

"Warum?"

"Weil sie nicht wahr sind. Remus, höre mir jetzt bitte genau zu. Werwölfe sind Menschen, ganz normale Menschen, die sich bei Vollmond in einen Wolf verwandeln. Es ist wahr, dass sie blutrünstig sind und alles zerfleischen was ihnen in den Weg kommt. Allerdings nur in ihrer Wolfform. Nur eine Nacht in einem Monat. Die restlichen dreißig Tage sind sie ganz normale Menschen, die lieben können. Ein Werwolf hat dich angegriffen und gebissen, dadurch kann der Virus übertragen werden. Das heißt, dass du nun auch ein Werwolf bist."

Remus stiegen Tränen in die Augen. "Ich will aber kein Werwolf sein." Der Gedanke, sich in ein tier zu verwandeln, gruselte ihn.

"Mein Onkel wurde auch gebissen, genau so wie du, Kleiner. Er hat mir alles erzählt, die Wahrheit, die ich dir jetzt auch erzähle. Die Verwandlung ist sehr, sehr schmerzhaft."

Remus schluchzte.

"Und es wird sich anfühlen, als ob sich jemand in deinen Geist drängt."

"Das stimmt!",keuchte Remus.

Die Heilerin nickte. "Dann werden sich deine Sinne schärfen, du wirst riechen und hören, was andere niemals riechen und hören werden können. Vielleicht wirst du auch etwas agressiver. Aber das allerwichtigste ist, dass du von der Gesellschaft gemieden sein wirst."

"Warum?"

"Sie haben Angst vor Werwölfen. Aber das wirst du wohl noch am eigenen Leib erfahren... es ist deine Entscheidung, wem du von deinem Schicksal erzählst."

Remus nickte. "Danke",flüsterte er.

"Ich habe gehört, dass du sehr klug bist. Kannst du denn schon lesen?",fragte die Heilerin.

"Ein bisschen",antwortete Remus.

"Hier, das hier geben wir allen auf dieser Station, die gebissen wurden. Ich soll es dir zwar nicht geben, aber ich finde, du musst die Wahrheit hören. Also zeig es nicht allen."

Und sie drückte Remus eine Ausgabe von _Haarige Schnauze, Menschliches Herz _in die Hand.

Eine Woche später besuchte Remus' Mutter ihn mit der Nachricht, dass sein Vater sie verlassen hätte. Sie erklärte ihm, dass ihre Liebe nachgelassen hätte, doch Remus erkannte die Wahrheit. Sein Vater jagte Werwölfe und war nicht damit zurechtgekommen, dass sein eigener Sohn einer von ihnen war. Remus begann zu weinen und hatte somit den ersten Schicksalsschlag als Werwolf ertragen müssen.


End file.
